You're Not Who I Thought You Were
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: Two one-shots revolving around the Rumbelle relationship. The first one is a fluffy one-shot between Rumple and Belle. The second one is a really smutty one-shot between Mr. Gold and Lacey. I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"You're not who I thought you were…and I'm glad."

Rumplestiltskin stared back at her. The maid. A woman-no, a girl-whom he shouldn't have feelings for. However, every time she smiled or made eye contact with him, he felt a burning desire for her. It wasn't particularly her body, it was just her. Her presence. Her closeness. Her happiness. Her. She wasn't just the worthless servant he used to think she was. Belle was so much more.

"Well, the same could be said for you, dearie."

She tilted her head with a questioning smirk, but didn't say anything as Rumple retreated from the library.

"Oh!" he added as an afterthought, stopping before he got to the stairs, "You don't need to sleep in the dungeons anymore."

Her head snapped towards him with wide eyes. First, he'd given her a library, and now this? Not to mention the mercy he's shown Robin Hood earlier that day. What had gotten into him? This was certainly not the man who'd been skinning someone alive this morning.

"You're serious?" she asked in disbelief, hesitant smile spreading over her face, "Where will I sleep then?"

"Wherever you want, I suppose. Just…not the room in the west wing of the castle."

Belle nodded. She knew to stay away from that room unless she was cleaning it. That room was used as a memorial bedroom for Baelfire. It was only common sense not to sleep in that room. She would never take the bed that was meant for Bae.

"But you'd better choose quickly because it's getting late," Rumple added seriously before leaving the library. As much as Belle yearned to look at a few of the books, he was right. It was getting very late.

Belle sighed and followed after Rumple as he walked towards his room. Even as they passed several spacious rooms, she waited until she reached the one right next to Rumple's. He gave her a look before disappearing through his doorway.

He sauntered through his bedroom and collapsed on his mattress. What was he doing? He was going soft. Rumple bit his lip and listened to the rain beginning to patter on the window. Why did he care about her so damn much?

Belle laid in her bed, clothed in a thin night gown. She'd fallen asleep a while ago, but was stirred by the crash of thunder outside the window. In the dungeons, she wasn't able to tell when it was storming. The lightning flashed, and Belle whimpered. She didn't like storms. They made her feel vulnerable, like she could get killed at any minute. She hesitated, only able to think able to think of one place she could go to feel safe and protected. But she couldn't…

The boom of thunder disagreed and sent her rushing into the neighboring bedroom. The stone floor felt cold on the soles of her feet as she padded towards Rumple's bed. She stopped beside him and held out a shaking hand to touch his shoulder. He stirred easily, his wide eyes flashing to hers.

"What do you want, dearie? Can you not see I'm trying to sleep?"

"I-I…f-forgive me," she stammered, eyes jumping to the window as the sky lit up. Rumple studied her. He watched her shake and saw her jump when the thunder rolled.

"Well, well," he drawled, "Brave, little princess is afraid of thunder, is she?"

Belle blushed and looked at her feet as Rumple chuckled.

"Fear not, dearie," he continued, making room for her in the bed, "You may sleep here for tonight only."

"Thank you," she breathed in relief, sliding under the covers. Without waiting for an invitation, she snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest.

Rumple looked at her and tensed. Why was she _on_ him? Why wasn't she afraid of his as she was thunder? He cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked so comfortable, so relaxed. One of her hands was fisted in his silk shirt, and the other rested on his shoulder. He brushed the hair out of her face, causing her eyes to flutter open. Her beautiful, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've just been afraid of storms for my entire life."

"The only thing you're afraid of, it would seem," he added, but she took no notice.

"I used to go to my parents room and sleep with them, but after my mother died, my father would turn me away. He said that I was too old to be so afraid of thunder storms."

"What would you do then?" Rumple asked, hesitantly stroking her hair.

"I would go down to the kitchen where I couldn't hear the thunder. I curled up in the pantry with a book and fell asleep there."

"I won't turn you away, dearie."

"Ever?" she whimpered.

Rumple looked into her pleading eyes and was sucked into a new universe by a brilliant, magenta vortex. He could no longer think straight. He would have agreed with her either way, of course, but he surprised them both by pressing his lips to her forehead.

Belle's eyes widened further as he gently kissed her head. Of all the things she expected when she came into his room, this was at the bottom of the list. But as the initial shock faded away, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ever," Rumple confirmed, breaking away.

Belle carefully placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart.

"Thank you," she repeated, but both knew that this time, it was different. She wasn't simply thanking him for allowing Robin Hood to live, giving her a library, letting her sleep outside of the dungeons let alone his room, or even offering to protect her from the raging storm outside. She was thanking him for loving her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not who I thought you were…and I'm glad."

Lacey watched Mr. Gold through heavily lidded eyes. His cane was poised, prepared to strike the man at his feet again. The man whom she's been making out with during her date with Gold.

"You really are as dark as people say," she continued with a mischievous smirk.

"Darker, dearie," Gold growled back, "Much darker."

Lounging against the brick wall, Lacey watched as he went back to beating the other man. She couldn't help but smile at how romantic it was. He was beating a man within an inch of his life just because he'd gotten between them.

However, at the same time, she felt excited. Her imagination ran wild with all the things he could be doing to her with that cane. Or his belt. Or even just his hand. Lacey didn't want to be left out of the fun, so she sauntered over to him and draped herself over his shoulder.

"You know," she whispered against Gold's ear as he stilled, "This is all partly my fault. Maybe I should be punished too."

Mr. Gold seemed to forget the louse laying at his feet and brought his free hand up to the back of Lacey's head. He pulled her mouth to his and explored it hungrily. As for her offer, it was one he could simply not deny. Sliding his fingers through her messy hair, Mr. Gold yanked her away.

Separately abruptly, Lacey stared back with her mouth open. She couldn't be happier with the real Mr. Gold. The one who wouldn't hide behind the white mask when he was such a dark being. The one who would play her body without gambling for love.

"My shop," he spoke lowly, "Wait by the door."

Gold released her, and she swaggered off reluctantly. Once she was out of sight, he leaned over the man on the ground.

"If you ever even think about her again," he threatened, "You'll get a lot worse than this."

Gasping, the man made violent motions towards his mouth and throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Gold taunted, "Oh. You're tongue? Well…you'll survive without it."

He stood and turned to walk back towards his shop, all the while the man yelling incoherently from the ground. As he got closer to the pawn shop, he could see Lacey, lazily leaning against the doorway, looking much like a prostitute.

Belle would have never dressed like that, but this wasn't Belle. No matter how hard this was to accept, Belle was gone, and the whorish Lacey had taken her place. It didn't matter. He still loved her and, regardless of who she was now, she was his.

Lacey grinned as he walked up to her and unlocked the pawnshop doors. With a hand on her lower back, he led her inside. They'd made it to the front counter when Lacey pounced like a sex-crazed animal. She pushed him against the glass display case before attacking his mouth.

She ran her hands down the front of his suit jacket and began to grind against his thigh, but Gold caught her wrists a moment later and stepped away.

"Don't forget who's in charge here, dearie. I still have to punish you."

Lacey whimpered in delight as she turned around and bent over the display case.

"Good girl," he praised, rubbing her ass through her short, sparkly dress. With a snap of his fingers, the material disappeared, accompanied by a gasp from the now-naked Lacey.

"Mr. Gold, I-."

"Shh."

Without warning, he brought his hand back and brought it down hard on her ass, eliciting a yelp from her.

"What did you do with him?"

"We were just making out."

_Smack!_

"Tell the truth, Lacey."

"He…he had his fingers in me."

_Smack!_

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many fingers?"

"Two."

_Smack! Smack!_

"Oww!"

"Hush. Did you come?"

Silence.

_Smack!_

"Did you come, Lacey?"

"Y-yes."

_Smack!_

"How many times?"

"Just once, but…"

_Smack!_

"But what?"

"But I was close to two when you found us."

_Smack! Smack!_

"Mr. Gold, please!"

Lacey tensed, preparing for another spank, but when he touched her again, he gently rubbed the burning skin on her ass. A few of those smacks would leave a bruise without a doubt, but he didn't think she'd mind. Especially not when she was basically dripping.

"Enjoyed that, did we, Lacey?" he asked, running his index finger down her slit. He had to keep calling her Lacey. She was Lacey, not Belle. He would never treat Belle like this. Belle was his beauty, not his whore.

"Please," Lacey mewled.

"What do you want, dearie? You can't keep begging me without telling me what it is that you need."

"I-I need your fingers."

"Be specific."

"I need your fingers inside me," she pleaded, wiggling her hips.

Lacey cried out when she felt two of his fingers slide into her tight asshole. She tried to squirm away, but Gold held her hips in place.

"Mr. Gold!" she exclaimed as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"I'm just giving you what you asked for."

"I didn't mean-."

"I told you to be specific, Lacey," he told her, crooking his fingers forward. He continued teasing and slowly fucking her with his fingers until she was panting.

"Enjoying this too, I see," he taunted, "You really are quite the slut, aren't you?"

She didn't answer but whimpered when he pulled his hand away.

"Are you ready to tell me exactly what you want?"

"Yes," Lacey whispered, "I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock."

"I see the demand has changed," he observed, undoing his pants, "Why?"

"I'm too close, and I want to come around your cock."

Gold smirked and slid into her. While he slowly pushed and pulled out over and over, he shoved his fingers back into her other hole. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips.

"Mr. Gold, I need to come," Lacey mewled after a while.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he countered, driving into her harder as he got closer himself.

"Asking?" she whined.

"I didn't hear a 'please'."

"Please, can I come?"

"Can you."

He was stalling just long enough to bring himself to the edge, so they could come together.

"Ugh! _May_ I?! May I please come?"

"You may," he whispered directly in her ear as he leaned over her.

Not seconds later, she was coming undone around him. She moaned loudly while her walls squeezed his cock. Gold nuzzled into her neck and palmed one of her breasts roughly. When they both came down from their high, neither moved. Both laid there, silent outside of their panting, until Gold spoke.

"I love you, Belle."


End file.
